Night walker
by Jellyfish26
Summary: Gabi is a vampire. Been one for 20 years-- and eversince the night she turned she was under the biggest master vampire pimps wing, Markus. Gabi only turned at 16 yet shes too jaded. And when her Markus gets in trouble-- shes the one who needs to help him.
1. Chapter 1

**This as an original vampire view and story—it may get a bit anita blakey through it though lol. I own all the characters—they are of my own creation. **

It was a normal day if any in the lofty town of Chicago. The dark night of the town made my eyes calm—as my eyes went over the dirty pavement to the other hookers and drug dealers standing across the street. I smiled to myself at their tasteless yet effective attempts of gaining new customers. All they did was flash their tits—Squeeze each other's asses and that one simple gesture had the customers happy and ready to blow a thousand bucks on nothing. Nothing compared to what I could give to them. I didn't smile as I thought of that. I frowned knowing that knowing that I could out beat a old ass shit common hooker was not a fucking good thing at all.

Ask me if I was tired of my job and I would tell you yes, too fucking tired some days. Then there were other days—other vampires, that just made everything I did an even bigger addiction. From every blowjob to every nibble and bite—every time I couldn't even think because the vamp was actually doing a good job nailing the shit out of me. I couldn't stop because it was just too much of a habit to break.

When a pair of cool strong hands wrapped about my waist I stayed motionless—knowing it was Markus. My eyes went to him and all I saw was him; Pale Long white blonde hair, big blue eyes, and gorgeous set of cheekbones. His lips pressed against my neck, "With a motionless body like that your scaring the good ones away."

"I don't want to fuck a human today" I said calmly, "I'm waiting for a vampire—something that doesn't break as easily—someone that doesn't make me hungry. Do you realize fucking a human is like fuckin a 

piece of chicken? That shit would break faster than you can thrust your hips up--" I shook my head--, "vampires cant fuck humans at all."

"Don't be stupid Gabi" Markus said quietly, "you've done it before. You've never disappointed master before."

"It's not that" I said quietly, "it's the fact that I can't have what I want from a human other than blood. It sickens me." I held my body and didn't feel any warmth. Only the shiver when Markus held me tighter. I closed my eyes for a second and found no happiness so I opened my eyes—and saw a car rolling down the block going right to the humans. Markus gently sucked my neck. I groaned quietly. Markus never took pity on anyone—if it seemed like he know. He was just horny. I learned to be okay with that. Markus centered his hand on my flat stomach, "You know something darling I'm going to put you out of you grief today—screw this I'll get Cherry to walk your block." One Quick phone call later and I was being dragged away by Markus. He took me Home. His home…My permanent home.

It basically consisted of an abandon theater—it use to bloom with guests back in Markus's day which was a long ass time ago counting. Now it was just a big heap of shit. The younger vampires (not too young to not know any better) lived here. The rows of seats were removed replaced by rows upon rows of little tents and sleeping bags, so it looked like hobo world.

Only the better vamps and Markus's favorite hos stay in the bottom and the classier area with actually coffins. The best got beds. I had a coffin, but Markus lets me go dead in his bed sometimes. Usually after we have sex—which is pretty much a couple of times a week. But even that didn't always mean freebees on his bed. I was lucky to just sleep on his bed once a week which I usually do—just for sleeping.

Today we didn't even make it to his bed—Markus held my wrists so tight I thought he was going to break them. I gave a piteous whimper—but that just made him hornier and me even hornier. His lips 

attacked mine forcing my jaw open until I thought my jaw would break at his force. Suddenly My back hit the stage that was the big as part of the theatre. His tongue darted in my mouth and I gasped as he practically deep throated me with his tongue alone. Sex with Markus is a rough thing for sure.

He pulled away from me—my lips bleeding dead humans blood for what his fangs did to me. I struggled and he grabbed my ass and jerked me in my place. I gave a half whimper half squeal. He pinned me from behind so my face was pressed against the stage. My neck actually hurt like shit and I liked it.

"Everybody get the fuck out of here NOW!" Markus bellowed. I heard a lot of running footsteps and slamming doors. Then Markus pulled me to desk and slammed me into it still facing down. I groaned as he ripped off my miniskirt easy. I gasped as I felt him easily tear of my panties as well. My body jerked with the motion.

Violently he pushed two fingers into me—I gave a ragged scream—half pain half pleasure, not expecting or was ready for him yet. I grabbed the desk that was already threatening to break, and moaned loudly. I felt his lips on my lower back and I managed a, "no Markus—"before he bit me. My body jerked and I screamed in pain and pleasure as his fingers slid into me again thrusting into me as he bit , trying to make me struggle yet stay still at the same time. His little game.

"Markus—"I gave a ragged cry wanting him to let go of my back and just fuck me. Markus bit harder and I squealed in pain. Then cried out what he wanted to here, "Master! Please, fuck me." Markus gave a satisfied growl and pulled away, when his fangs pulled out of my back I sighed and colasped on the desk. His fingers touched me, "Well dear Gabrielle—I believe that my bite just made you wetter." I whimpered again, "Master--"

Markus turned me about motions violent and jerky but he was aware of the fragile table and calmly put me down on it. He pinned my hands above my eyes fully dilated on me. I gulped and looked away. He 

grabbed my chin and made me stare in his eyes. And he saw something I never wanted him to see—my undying need for him. The fact that I would truly not live without his bites—his fingers up my pussy, the bruises no one else could give me but him. I LOVED it.

Markus did a weird grin then let my chin go. He undid his pants—his belt slapping against my stomach. I shuddered and past my arms across his shoulders, so our heights were leveled. My lip was still bleeding. I think that was the only reason he really kissed me.

I leaned back as he kissed my lips and my chin. Then he bit my neck I jerked away and felt something tear. I cried out, "fuck!" Markus tsked, "Never move when I am handling you." Then he jerked me on the desk and undid his pants in a quick. He pushed me into him mainly using me as a main force provider. I screamed my head in his shoulder for a split second as he worked his way in with softer shoves after. Each shove – with the feel of meaty 12 inch long flesh entering me made me gasp an give little screams.

Markus growled, "move your fucking head."

"Not hard" I begged.

"Move. Your.fucking.head" He said more angry and impatient.

I sighed and leaned my head back and he thrusted into my body so hard, cum already shot out of my body. I cried out and moved with him. Markus cried out himself, "Gabi--"I moved my body more up thrusting myself against him rising off the table. He screamed and pounded me back down. Something the humans could never do. He broke the table and I tripped. He fell on top of me and thrusted me harder on the wooden splinters. They dug into my bare ass and I Screamed as Markus pounded me so forcefully I lay back. I arched my body and spotted his body jerking in and out of my own. My orgasm came quick and so hard I was left blind. I screamed wordlessly and my body trembled with a billion aftershocks.

Markus wasn't nearly done. He flipped me over and dug his hand in to my top finding my breast which he squeezed so hard I had to thrust up my ass for him, like a reflex. He pushed himself into my ass and I closed my eyes. I didn't enjoy it in the ass at all, but Markus loved it. It was tighter than anywhere else. Markus went there and he squeezed my breast so hard even I have to cry out. Markus never really fell over—he sat down breathing hard. I was the one to lie back panting heavily even though I didn't breathe air anymore. Markus finally found the strength to pull off my shirt and bra. I arched my body with his jerking motions. Markus kissed my bellybutton softly—he gave a soft growl. That surprised me—Markus had sex for his pleasure, not others. But he was so good at what he did you still usually had a good time treating you like shit.

I couldn't really do anything let him spread my legs. Markus kissed his way down my stomach. I clenched a piece of table waiting for him to bite down on something. Instead he nuzzled his cheek against my thigh and breathed, "Are you hurt?" I blinked really surprised. I replied softly, "No—I liked it." I touched my already healed neck. Markus said, "You will shut up about what I am going to tell to you?"

"Of course Markus" I said voice shaky with him still tucked in-between my legs. He peered up at meand I gave him the most attentive look I can—but then he breathed against me and I squirmed. He chuckled and sat up. I slowly sat up as well.

"I want to try something" Markus said. I puffed, I couldn't help it. Markus didn't slap me he actually chuckled. Markus pulled my arm until I was over him. I waited for the new position but all I got was a kiss. Not just a kiss though. It was deep, for the first time I felt feeling to it. Markus pulled away and used his thumb to wipe dried blood off my chin.

"I liked that—"Markus said softly, "I haven't kissed a girl or boy like that in ages." He sighed softly. Then said, "Let's go to bed." Still puzzled I let him pick me up naked and walk to the door that led downstairs. He let me sleep on his bed—he cuddled against me and I frowned until the sun rose and I went dead.

**Alright that was the end of the chapter. I love comments do don't be afraid to give me a couple..It's not meant to be!!I tried to write something more original on the view of vampires. My stuff! MINE! Lol—err. I will be clearer in the next chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2

**If you dont understand any of the terms just message me lol Im not keen to explaining in my stories. Sorry it took so long I got a little side tract with twilight seris ending and all that jazz so here ya go!**

It was amazing how in a matter of hours I got into Markus's bed. Some vampires dream of such a thing. They are foolish after all what Markus presented was usually do to a mere case of the "hornies". If you even think that getting in his bed even ment that there was some kinda bond being created ...you were dead wrong. No pun intended. So I lay there (and I knew he was a wake too because he was obvioulsy a master...he was probably awake for a lot longer), laying on his arm my head in his chest. Fuck I tried to feel just like any other piece of meat, but any other piece of meat would be on the floor by now. I was suddently very scared that I was so close to him. What if it was me... I was the one to curl up against him like that right before I died for the night? That I just wanted... Something to touch.

Oh fuck.

I froze a bit then decided that I should handle this like it never happen, Just roll over and maybe even sleep on the floor. I mean it wouldnt hurt me any less. And I bet he be pleased that I finally got off his fucking arm. I breathed quietly then moved slowly, away. When he talked I totally expected it I paused. Blah what was I kidding I was screwed anyways. Whats a couple more spankings this century?  
"I did something that I shouldnt have " he said voice void of any emotion. I blinked, and wondered if he wanted me to respond. Before I opened my mouth he went on, " I fucked with the wrong people. And now I am afraid I have blown up my entire clan."

I bit my lip feeling the points of my fangs on my lips, " Blown?"

He looked at me, "Yes. Blown."

I half raised my eyebrows then I said sofltey, " I would say apologies do wonders but I dont think you agree on the same level I do"  
"you got that right Gabby" His voice sounded annoyed, " Its one of the reasons I like you though. I sometimes get tierd of all the fucking 'yes men' in my life."

I felt my eyes widen, "You like me?"

Markus rolled his eyes," This is about me Gabby not you. Shut up"

I scoffed I couldnt stop myself. He laughed to my suprise and pulled me closer. I let him -- because even though this was sooo against anything he ever tried to put in my head, I liked being held. At least by someone who new me longer than thirty seconds. I mean 20 years is a hell of a lot of spanking time dont you think?

" I know your strong like an elderly vampire.. I know your a little smart ass" Markus said it but when he did it was more of a complement than making fun, " Are you going to help me?"

" I dont really have a choice do I?"

"You do-- your cable of refusing me and you know it"

I sighed then relized something. I sat up quickly. " Is that why your holding me like that? Like you give a shit?" My voice was angry I stopped myself from ranting like a mad girlfriend mainly because I wasnt. I laid back down but away from him. I crossed my own set rules. I let him see that i actully did give a shit about him, dangourous words no matter how insulting I phrased them. Hey I liked cuss words like any other 36 year old trapped in a body of a 16 year old vampire hooker.

Markus turned so he was directing me. I stared at the celing and said, " Forget what I said. It was a nice fuck, very realstic to the terms of caring." I looked at him so the "insult" would sink in-- But his face showed different. He just stared at me. Un-Decison in his pale blue eyes, his hair was straight gliding down his shoulder and dierecting to other things. I stopped following the trail his hair made immeditly.  
He laughed, " Ditto."

"well its my job if you care to forget" I repleyed back heatidly.

His eyes went hard then his hand shooked, " Dont you dare tell-- Dont you dare tell me you were treating me like a dirty customer."

I smirked, " Wasnt this all about you and your troubles?"

He clenched his jaw and layed back staring at the celing, " I dont have a second anymore." Yeah he walked out after he disagreed with the hooker shit Markus liked dealing out, just some of the rules. But to people who were afraid of Markus-- he didnt walk out. Markus killed him first. It was really the other way around.

"I want you to come to some of these meetings that I have to go to" Markus said quietley, " To secure the power base of my land."

I froze, "As your ... Second?"

He gave me a considering look, " For show. I mean thats what your for you pretty face as to be put ot better use these days."

I ignored that statment and said, " I want a bed." He said, " I can get you that. On one condition?"

"Gosh Im agreeing to something I dont even know what the fuck is about an I'm on conditions?" I said. He ignored me, and when he was suddenlty on top of me I froze again.

"I am not a dirty customer" he said grabbing my hair it was painful but on the right edge. I grinned, " okay..."

"I dont like that answer" he growled and he slapped the shit out of me. Okay he wasnt playing. I sighed softley and cluched my cheek, " I'm sorry master. Your a honor to be with. Im the Dirty customer in your life."

He let me go then whispered in my ear, " No Gabrielle. No one is in this bed."

Then he bounced of me and left me on his bed.

**MORE COMMENTS! XD**


End file.
